


Breathless

by bokuakabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Death Threats, Gangs, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: "We had to make ourselves known to Johzenji to save your ass, Shouyou, and for what? What is the grand reason that you were there alone, with no backup, handling a mission that you clearly weren’t fucking ready for?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil gang au blurb

Hinata’s skin was slick with sweat as he moved amongst the swarm of people, the deep thrumming of the bass pounding through the club’s speakers making his teeth rattle in his skull. His fluffy hair was now matted to his forehead and the back of his neck, but Hinata continued swaying his hips to the beat of the music. Hands were placed on his waist and Hinata leaned back against the body, running his hands up his torso and through his already-disheveled mop of orange locks, before wrapping them around the anonymous man’s neck. The lights in the club were dim, but he was easily able to make out the faces of the people taking up space at the bar towards the front of the building. And that’s when his gaze landed on his target.

Tsuchiyu Arata. An informant for their rival, Johzenji. It was said that there was going to be an information swap taking place tonight between Johzenji and Shiratorizawa, and Karasuno was desperate to get their hands on that flash drive.

_You’re not ready for this yet, Hinata._

_This is important, we don’t want you there fucking it up._

Hinata shook his head to clear his thoughts, memories from earlier that week flooding to the forefront of his mind and he was desperate to keep his attention on the task at hand. He was the greatest decoy for Karasuno. If he couldn’t do this for them, then what good was he?

And so he danced, slowly making his way towards the bar, finally locking eyes with Tsuchiyu. When their eyes met, Hinata held his gaze, knowing that he was keeping the man intrigued with every grind of his hips and every roll of his body. Tsuchiyu’s eyes were half-lidded as he watched Hinata move, and Hinata couldn’t help but shoot him a cheeky smirk.

_I’m ready for this._

With a tilt of his head, Hinata gestured towards Tsuchiyu, and the two men slowly made their separate ways to a darkened hallway, hidden off to the side of the club.

“You look hot out there, short-stuff,” Tsuchiyu murmured, caging Hinata against the wall as he breathed against the shorter man’s neck.

“You’re not so bad yourself, mister,” Hinata chuckled darkly, running his hands along the man’s torso suggestively.

Tsuchiyu’s hands followed suit, running along the sides of Hinata’s torso before burying his fingers into Hinata’s hair, tugging slightly. Hinata made sure to shiver, acting like he was still interested in his advances.

“You sure have a lot of nerve, _Hinata_ ,” Tsuchiyu mumbled, and just as the realization set in for Hinata, he tightened his grip in Hinata’s hair and yanked his head back harshly. Their eyes met, and tears stung in Hinata’s eyes at the pain that rippled down his spine.

“Ah—!”

“What, you thought you could whore yourself out and I would forget who you were? Because I have to say, you’re sexy as shit, but I know what you’re really here for, short-stuff,” Tsuchiyu’s voice was rough as his fingers tightened their grip in HInata’s hair, making him whimper. With a smirk, Tsuchiyu used his free hand to dig into his pants pocket, pulling out a small flash drive. He held it between his thumb and pointer finger, wagging it in Hinata’s face teasingly.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, kid? You thought you could seduce your way into my pants and get this from us? Karasuno has sorely mistaken Johzenji.”

Hinata mumbled, his words anything but coherent against the loud thrumming of music and the strain of his throat.

“What was that?”

“‘M by my-myself,” Hinata squeaked, already fearing that he’d made the feud worse between the two rivaling gangs.

Tsuchiyu chuckled, dropping the flash drive back into his pocket before moving the hand not in his hair to rest against Hinata’s neck.

“You must be new here, kid, because that was the stupidest shit that’s ever left somebody’s mouth. You realize that? You realize that you just admitted to me that, not only are you a member of Karasuno, but that you came here on a mission alone?”

It was at that point that Hinata began to struggle against the larger man, only to be shoved harshly against the wall, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Tsuchiyu kept a tight hold on Hinata’s hair, his knees on either side of Hinata’s waist so there was no chance to move or kick his legs, and slowly began adding more pressure to Hinata’s neck.

“I’ll make this quick, kid. Just a couple minutes, tops. Just try not to struggle too much, ‘kay? That gets annoying,” Tsuchiyu murmured, his lips brushing against Hinata’s as his hand against the redhead’s neck tightened exponentially.

Hinata struggled with each intake of breath, his voice raspy as he tried to plead for mercy. It was no use. His vision was getting spotty, darkness shrouding the corners of his eyes, and he felt his legs give out beneath him. The only thing holding him up with Tsuchiyu’s grip against his neck; and the last thing he would see would be the man’s eyes, dark with anger, glaring down at him.

_I’m sorry._

Just before he shut his eyes, there was a loud grunt, and the hand that was wrapped around his neck was gone. Hinata could feel himself take deep, gasping breaths, trying to fill his lungs with the much-needed air. He still couldn’t see, everything around him was dark and blurry, and he felt a twinge of pain as his knees landed on the hard concrete flooring. There was a brief moment where Hinata thought he was going to fall to the ground, only to be held up by something soft and strong, and his eyes slid shut, letting the darkness finally overtake him.

“ _Shouyou_.”

━━━━━━

Hinata woke with a start, his eyes bleary as he tried to blink them clear. While he was still wearing clothes, he felt the cold from the metal chair seep into his skin, causing him to shiver involuntarily. His arms were stretched behind the chair, and he could feel the burn of rope digging into his wrists with every movement. Finally, _finally_ , his vision cleared enough to the point where he could recognize he was in a near-empty room. The walls were gray and the lights were dim, but Hinata could still make out a figure in the corner.

“H-Hello—?” His voice was hoarse and he felt a twinge of pain. Without even looking, Hinata knew there were harsh bruises adorning his neck.

“Hinata Shouyou,” the figure spoke, the voice steady and familiar, but Hinata couldn’t yet place it. “Why is it you always get into trouble on my turf?” The gears were working slowly in Hinata’s brain as he tried to piece together what the figure meant by their statement. It took a few moments, but the blood flushed from his face as he finally realized where he was.

“Kenma.” Their name came out in an exhaled breath, and Hinata swore he heard a faint chuckle from the figure shrouded in the shadows. Finally, they stepped forward, revealing their small stature and duo-colored hair.

“Hello, Shouyou,” Kenma spoke softly, their voice almost bored as they kept their eyes trained on the gaming device in their hands. “What are you doing on this side of town? And alone, no doubt.”

Hinata shivered at the ominous tone emitting from Kenma, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise along with his goosebumps. “I-I was—“  
“Let me tell you what you were doing,” Kenma interrupted, snapping their eyes up to glare at Hinata. Although Hinata couldn’t move, he tried to shrink back into the chair he was currently tied to. “You were fucking up my mission. I had two guys there ready to take the drive from Johzenji, and who gets in their way? A scrawny, foolish kid from Karasuno that got it into his pretty little head that he could handle a rival gang _by himself_.”

“I’m not a kid,” Hinata spoke up at that, scowling indignantly at Kenma as they paced around the room.

Kenma laughed darkly and shook their head incredulously. “You astound me, Shouyou. I get a call from Inuoka letting me know that you’re in the club, dancing like a stripper no less, and that you had eyes on our target. I wasn’t surprised, really. Karasuno is always up our asses, why would tonight’s info drop be any different? So I tell him to keep an eye on you, and when you weren’t paying attention — don’t give me that look, I know how you are on missions, you could get distracted by a fucking grape — to take the drive from you and return to base.”

Hinata swallowed, wincing as the small motion sent pain shooting through his neck and throat. Despite his heavy desire to melt into the concrete floor, Hinata kept his gaze unwavering on Kenma’s face as they ranted.

“But lo and behold, not ten minutes later, I get another call — and by this point I have to just quit my game, Shouyou — and Inuoka is shouting in my earpiece. And I can’t stand loud noises, Inuoka knows this, and yet he yelled in my goddamn ear. And what was he yelling about, Shouyou?”

Hinata was almost taken aback by being asked a direct question, and tried to clear his throat to answer. “U-Uh, well—“  
“He was yelling in my ear about ‘the redhead from Karasuno’ almost dying at Tsuchiyu’s hand. We had to make ourselves known to Johzenji to _save your ass_ , Shouyou, and for what? What is the grand reason that you were there alone, with no backup, handling a mission that you clearly weren’t fucking ready for?”

“I’m fucking ready for this,” Hinata snapped, attempting to launch himself forward in his chair only to be held in place by the tightly-knotted ropes. “I’m not some _kid_ , and I’m tired of being treated like one. I’m just as prepared and qualified as Kageyama, and I’m fucking sick of being treated as _just a decoy_. I am more than that! I can be crucial; I am a necessary part of Karasuno, goddammit!”

Panting, Hinata snapped his jaw shut, only just realizing that he’d spouted all of that to the leader of Nekoma. He began stammering as Kenma closed in on him, the distance between the two lessening with every step they took.

“You’re worried about being seen as essential?” Kenma spoke softly, but Hinata could easily detect the hint of malice laced in their voice.

“N-No…” Hinata tried to deny, wanting nothing more than to suck his previous words back into his mouth. Kenma was much closer now, leaning over until their arms were caging Hinata in, placed on either side of his head on the back of the chair.

“Do you know what we do to essential members of rival gangs, Shouyou?” Kenma’s eyes were trained directly onto Hinata’s gaze, the golden irises drinking in every reaction that Hinata gave. “You better _hope_ you’re never seen as essential.”

The fire was lit in Hinata’s eyes again, and he opened his mouth to snap back a retort, only to feel the brush of lips against his own. In something that couldn’t even be called a kiss, he whimpered as Kenma’s warm breath washed over his face, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“See you later, Shouyou.”

Hinata’s eyes snapped open only to see Kenma retreated to the closed door of the room, once again looking down at the gaming device. His lips still tingled from where Kenma had brushed theirs against Hinata’s, and Hinata couldn’t help but blush at the thought. His skin tingled as he slowly lost sensation in the tips of his fingers from being so tightly bound, but it was nothing compared to the sparks he’d felt with their breath mingling with their own. There was a muffled interaction on the opposite side of the door as soon as Kenma had shut it behind them, and Hinata could barely make out the words spoken.

“Make sure he makes it back safely, Taketora.”

“Will do, Kenma.”


End file.
